Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{2q}{10} - \dfrac{6q}{10}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{2q - (6q)}{10}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-4q}{10}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $x = \dfrac{-2q}{5}$